


I Know He'd Never Love Me

by rainbowpandas



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Bittersweet, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28750707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowpandas/pseuds/rainbowpandas
Summary: A set of poems, one from Angel's perspective and the other from Husk's perspective. Wrote these as a little vent but people on Twitter wanted to see them so I'm happy to share!
Relationships: Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	I Know He'd Never Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> Had a tough day, wrote poetry about it XD

Angel:

I know he’d never love me

I’m a used up, broken whore

To deal with me must be a pain

To listen must be a chore

Yet I cannot stay far from him

He draws me back each day

His disinterest makes me want him more

Instead of keeping me away

Sometimes I dream he smiles at me

A rare and precious sight

It's not something I'll ever get to see

But I treasure the thought each night

This cat always makes me feel so much

And though we’re clearly not meant to be

I hope I know his touch just once

Since I know he’ll never love me

  
  


Husk:

I know he’d never love me

My heart is cracked and hollow

I know I’d never bring him joy

With the way that I just wallow

Yet I’m glad he shows up everyday

His presence feels like home

But then I look in a mirror

And feel I’m better off alone

This sad cat needs no angel

Cuz I know what I’m worth

I ain’t due much more than the pain I felt

While living up on earth

His laughter is a gift to hear

His smile a gift to see

But I’ll try not to get used to it

Since I know he’ll never love me


End file.
